


Remember, Remember

by cathouse_mary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Lucius Big Bang, Lucius Big Bang 2010, Post - Deathly Hallows, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is seldom the end, and from exile a slightly humbled Slytherin weighs the merits of patience and the lessons of history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story told in two pictures. From the pages of Lucius Malfoy's diary, kept during his exile after the Second Wizarding Civil War. The Blood-Magic Runes have been deactivated, but preserved for historical interest but please do not read them consecutively as a matter of health. Those wishing to view the full library of Lucius Malfoy's mastery of Blood-Magic must first apply to the Unspeakables for permission.
> 
> Rosemary Whittenby, Archivist.


End file.
